New Year New Love
by CILESTIAL WARRIOR
Summary: Shuichi and a new guy Natsume Hyunna meet at a new years eve party and have an encounter. how will Yuki take it? long story with lots of drama, please R
1. Chapter 1

CW- well, I am finally back at the keyboard, so everyone cheer very loudly. I have been watching a lot of new anime over the summer and I found that gravitation is one of the best, so I decided to write my own fanfic for it. It should be interesting enough, or at least I hope so. Now I will take care of some business.

Disclaimer- I do not own gravitation or any of its characters or music or any such things. The only thing I own is this storyline, and my OC Natsume Hyunna, who was inspired by a friend of mine that I RP with a lot

CW- ok, now that that's out of the way we can get on with the story. I hope you all enjoy it!

Gravitation

New Year, New Love

Chapter 1

Fated Encounter: Meet Natsume Hyunna

It was a bright and sunny day and all of Japan was in an uproar over the New Year's festivities that would take place later that evening. The hottest spot to be in that evening was going to be the Hyunna tech entertainment hall, where Bad Luck would be playing a concert to ring in the New Year as well as show off some of Hyunna tech's latest sound equipment. Shuichi, of course, was not at all pleased with working on a holiday and decided to take the matter up with K.

"What's the deal with making us play a concert on New Years Eve?" Shuichi asked as he stood before K's desk in his office. "I already had plans to go out with Yuki tonight and then you go and spring this on us?"

"Weather or not you made plans are less then none of my concern Shuichi" Replied K as he went through some files on his desk. "Bad Luck needs publicity right now, and what better way to get it, then to indorse an up and coming Technology Company?"

Shuichi got annoyed and balled his fist, he held the balled fist in front of his face and growled at K. "Can't we indorse them tomorrow?" he asked in a raised voice "who in their right mind plans a display concert on new years eve when nobody is gonna show up anyway?".

K took a sheet of paper and handed it to Shuichi. "As you can see by those numbers, your concert is already sold out" he explained with a smug look. "Sakano has already cleared this event, it is going to happen weather you like it or not, and if Eiri Yuki is going to be a problem, then I will have to deal with it personally".

Shuichi gulped for a moment at K's statement then set the paper down on his desk. "Well, let's not do anything hasty now, I'm sure Yuki would love to go to the concert, I should go and ask him right now, see ya tonight!" he spoke all in one blur of a sentence before dashing out of K's office like a dog chasing a bone..

"I knew he would see it my way" snickered K as he cocked a Gun and leaned back in his chair with a wide smile.

Later that day at Yuki's house…

Shuichi walked through the front door and took off his shoes before walking onto the wooden floor. "I'm home" he called out as he proceeded into the living room. He could hear typing from a different room and knew that Yuki was in his study working on his newest book. He walked in quietly and took his usual chair by Yuki's side without saying a word.

Yuki stopped typing and leaned over, giving Shuichi a light kiss on the lips. He returned to his typing but still spoke. "So, how did it go with K?" he asked without glancing away from his computer monitor.

"It went over like a led balloon" Replied Shuichi as he lowered his head. "K said you're welcome to come along to the concert if you want ..but I still have to perform".

Yuki didn't say anything at first, then he lit a cigarette in his mouth, took a puff, and then removed it, looking at Shuichi he spoke quietly. "I don't think I'll go, but I will be waiting for you to come home" he stated with a small grin before replacing the cigarette and returning to his typing. Shuichi's head perked up a bit at this statement and he grinned with many different thoughts running through his head.

"I'll do my best to get home early" said Shuichi with a determined look on his face and fire in his eyes "You can count on it". Yuki reached over and put a hand on Shuichi's head with a small smile.. Shuichi's eyes widened and sparkled, as he smiled and nuzzled his head against Yuki's hand.

7pm that evening ….

Lights were shining everywhere and people were clambering to get inside of the Hyunna entertainment hall and see the concert. Limos carrying important people were pulling up to a long red carpet where photographers took pictures and reporters asked questions. Among those walking the red carpet, were the members of Bad Luck

"This is what being a celebrity is all about" exclaimed Shuichi as he and his friends walked down the long red carpet toward the main entrance.

"Agreed" Replied Fujisaki, "fame, accolades and adoring fans, truly the life of a musician is a magical one". They reached the entrance and were greeted by the son of Hyunna tech's CEO, Natsume Hyunna.

Natsume was a boy, about Shuichi's age. He had short, purple hair that was styled neatly without a hair out of place. He had brown eyes that seemed lively at first glance, but actually showed a hidden sorrow. He was 5 foot 10 inches and was dressed in a tuxedo, no doubt for the event of the evening. His skin looked a bit pale, from lack of being out doors, but none the less, he was a handsome young man all the same.

When Shuichi and the others approached him, Natsume's face became bright pink. His eyes scanned over Shuichi's slender figure and his cheery expression. Before anyone could notice, Natsume shook his head slightly and smiled as he extended a hand to Shuichi, and to Hiro and Fujisaki.

"Welcome to the Hyunna entertainment hall Bad Luck" Natsume spoke in a soft yet polite voice as he shook each of their hands. "My name is Natsume Hyunna, I am in charge of this evenings events".

"Nice to meet ya" Shuichi replied with a grin. "My name is Shuichi Shindou and these are my friends".

"I'm Hiroshi Nakano" explained Hiro with a soft smile, "but you can just call me Hiro for short ".

"I am Suguru Fujisaki" added Fujisaki with a grin, "but please, just call me Fujisaki".

Photographers took pictures of Bad Luck shaking hands with Natsume for the front page of their respective newspapers. After introductions were finished, Natsume escorted the band to the stage where all of the new equipment they would be using was waiting for them.

"Here are your new instruments" Natsume explained as he handed Hiro a new guitar and Showed Fujisaki to his new keyboard. "I would suggest you take a little time to adjust to their new features and sounds" he continued as he picked up a headset and walked over to Shuichi. "For you Mr. Shindou, we have a new kind of headset microphone". He began to adjust the headset on Shuichi's head, though he was blushing the entire time.

"So what exactly is so special about the mic?" Shuichi asked curiously as he poked at his headset.

"Well" began Natsume, "this microphone will amplify your voice a little more so that even on a slow day for you, your voice will not fall under the sounds of the instruments. On top of that, it will automatically blend your voice to fit with the music being played, not to much mind you, just enough so that even if you happen to miss a note on a song, the audience wont notice. I'm sure someone as talented as you wouldn't make such a mistake though".

Shuichi blushed a small bit at this comment and Natsume did as well. "Well then" Natsume stammered before regaining his composure "I'll leave you all to set up, the show starts in 15 minutes, so please be ready". With that last statement, Natsume walked off, stopping only for a split second to take one more look at Shuichi before walking off and out of sight.

Everyone went on adjusting their instruments in near silence, until Fujisaki decided to start a conversation between them.

"You know Mr. Shindou" he began, "if I didn't know better, I would say that Mr. Hyunna had a bit of a crush on you". Shuichi just happened to be taking a sip of water at this moment, and spit it out across the stage.

"Are you kidding me?" Shuichi objected, "Everyone in Japan knows that I'm dating Yuki by now, and besides, those business guys aren't my type".

"Businessman aren't exactly the kind to keep up with social events and musical conspiracies Shuichi" Hiro explained as he tuned the guitar. "You have to understand that this guy may not know about your personal matters so you may have to tell him straight out".

Shuichi looked down a little at this statement. "I was afraid you were going to say that" he sighed in dismay. "I've never been good at rejecting people".

"You don't have much of a choice" Fujisaki explained as he played a few notes "unless you want Mr. Yuki to have the wrong idea of you". Shuichi's head perked up at this thought.

"I guess you're right" Shuichi muttered under his breath. He didn't want Eiri to have the wrong idea of him, but he did feel bad that he would have to disappoint Natsume. It was for the best though, he did agree with that, and it had to be done no matter what.

A stagehand called 5 minutes until show time, and the Bad Luck members prepared for the show. "Are you guys ready for this?" Shuichi asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Aren't we always?" both of them replied as they prepared their instruments. Shuichi smiled as the stage hand counted down the last ten seconds, then the curtain opened and the lights shined forth.

"Ladies and gentleman" boomed Natsume's voice over the speakers, "It is my pleasure to introduce tonight's entertainment, the biggest pop sensation in Japan, Bad Luck!"

Fujisaki and Hiro began to play The Rage beat music and Shuichi started to sing. The aristocrat filled crowd was instantly enthralled by the bands miraculous sounds. Natsume stood off to the side on stage and watched Shuichi with wide eyes. He was stunned as he watched the young performer sing and dance.

The concert went on for a while and the fans cheered with joy and new found admiration for Bad Luck. The clock above the stage read 11:59pm as Bad Luck brought their music down to silence.

"Alright everyone" called Shuichi as he pointed to the clock, which was about to hit the last 10 seconds, "Lets count in the new year!" The crowd began to count from 10 seconds on, and Natsume motioned for Shuichi to go backstage for a moment. Shuichi nodded and proceeded backstage, knowing this would be the time to turn Natsume away.

As the crowd reached 5 seconds, Natsume stood close to Shuichi and stood very silent. When Shuichi opened his mouth to speak, Natsume stopped him by embracing him and kissing him passionately just as the clock struck midnight. The roof of the entertainment hall opened up to reveal a fabulous display of fireworks. Natsume broke the kiss and blushed silently, and Shuichi did the same.

"My apologies Mr. Shindou" Natsume whispered as he bowed to Shuichi then turned his back, "I don't know what came over me…perhaps….it was love". The moment he said that, he took off running from the stage and hid in back in his private office. Shuichi stood there speechless , he didn't know why, but he couldn't bring himself to chase after Natsume and tell him about Yuki. Why couldn't he? Perhaps…it was love.

End chapter 1

CW- so, what did everyone think? I know it isn't that great at first, but it is only chapter 1, and I promise as the story progresses I will get much better at capturing the essence of Gravitation. The coming chapters will have everything the anime had, Drama, Angst, Comedy and a lot of suspense. I promise I will do my best to enthrall you with this story, I swear it on my talents as an acclaimed fanfic writer!

Shuichi- acclaimed? You've only written about 3 good fanfics that got good reviews and no flames, the rest were all things you did when you were bored

CW- ok, ok, so I am not the best writer around, but if you check out some of my better works "which are my latest works" my talents as a writer have developed a lot, and I'd like to think I capture the essence of those fanfics as I will with this one. Take for example, my "The Return Of Kratos" and "The Revenge Of Angelos Illume" fanfics

Shuichi- alright fine, I'll give you some credit

Yuki- your writing is still elementary at best

Me- are you comparing me to Shuichi?

Shuichi- Yuki! That's an insult you jerk

Yuki- "puts an arm around Shuichi" yours has gotten better, his hasn't

CW- that's cold…."wind blows behind me"…oh well…..anyways…until the next chapter "sigh

Yuki- please read and review

Shuichi- I think he's depressed now…this story better go over well or he's going to stay that way…poor guy


	2. Not So happy new year

CW- wow, I have reviews and people actually like the story!

Shuichi- wow, looks like Yuki was wrong after all

Yuki- no, I'm for the most part, never wrong. This story will go over like a led balloon

Shuichi- that's not very nice Yuki

Yuki- the truth hurts

CW- alright, alright you two put a lid on it so I can answer the reviews

Ryuichi- a lid? "takes out a garbage can lid and puts it on Shuichi and Yuki's heads" like that?

CW-…yeah that works, thanks Ryuichi

Ryuichi- always glad to help

CW- now the reviews

Doostar- Thanks for being my first reviewer. I'm glad you enjoy the story, now here is the update you asked for.

Madelyn xD- thanks for the review. I hope to make the story much better in the coming chapters

No Name- thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story so much. Your enthusiasm is much appreciated

CW- alright, I answered all of the reviews.

Shuichi- so then can we move on now? "sits at Yuki's feet in his dog costume"

CW-….sure….just be a good boy, ok?

Shuichi- "barks out of spite"

CW- and on that lovely note, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Yuki- "gets comfortable in a chair and pets Shuichi's head"

Chapter 2

Not So Happy New Year

"Are you sure he said love?" Hiro asked Shuichi as the band's car drove away from the entertainment hall. They were on their way to their respective new years events after finishing the concert for Hyunna tech.

"That's exactly what he said" Shuichi replied in a raised voice, "This guy is serious Hiro, and I don't think I have what it takes to say no to him". Fujisaki looked at Shuichi a bit puzzled by this statement

"Why is that Mr. Shindou?" Fujisaki asked, expecting to get the usual I don't know, from Shuichi.

"I know what he's going through" Shuichi responded in a shallow whisper, "It's almost exactly like what I went through with Yuki". Fujisaki and Hiro were shocked that Shuichi had realized such a thing on his own. The group fell silent for a moment, then Hiro spoke up.

"Is the feeling mutual?" he asked knowing what the answer would be.

"Of course not" Shuichi shouted back at him, "or at least…I don't think it is". Hiro and Fujisaki looked at one another in disbelief then turned their attention back to Shuichi.

"I think your letting that kiss go to your head pal" Hiro stated quite bluntly, "Why don't you just forget about it for now? Yuki is waiting to celebrate the evening with you, are you gonna disappoint him because of one fan boy that happened to press his lips against yours?"

Shuichi looked up with a determination in his eyes. "Of course not" Shuichi replied as he raised his fist to his face, fire rising from behind him. "No one gets between me and Yuki, and I mean no one!"

"That's good to hear, now stick to that" Hiro exclaimed with a wide smile. Shuichi gave him a thumbs up, then looked out the window of the moving vehicle. He had said all of that stuff in front of his friends, but did he really mean it? He asked himself the same question over and over again. Shuichi's mind continuously flashed back to the moment when he and Natsume kissed, and his heart skipped a beat.

"What's the matter with me?" Shuichi thought to himself, "This isn't love, I know that I love Yuki…so I can't possibly love Natsume…right?"

The car pulled alongside Yuki and Shuichi's home and Shuichi got out slowly. He turned and waved a goodbye to Hiro and Fujisaki before turning back to his home and walking inside.

Shuichi stepped inside and took off his shoes, he stepped onto the wooden floor and made his usual route into the living room. There he found Yuki, sitting and reading a book while smoking a cigarette and watching T.V. Shuichi smiled at him and sat next to him. "I see you had your usual idea of a fun evening" Shuichi joked as he leaned near Yuki.

Yuki looked up from his book and smiled at Shuichi, he extinguished his cigarette in the ash try before speaking. "it could have been better, or it could be". Yuki raised a hand and ran it along Shuichi's cheek. Shuichi turned bright pink and looked at Yuki with a smile.

"So what did you have in mind for tonight Yuki?" asked Shuichi with an expectant yet innocent tone to his voice. Yuki rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen where a large spread of food was waiting for them, it was all still warm which meant that it was just recently made.

"I figured I would try something different" Yuki said as he motioned for Shuichi to sit and eat with him. Shuichi's violet eyes grew large and sparkled like the stars in the night sky. Little hearts fluttered above his head and he tackled Yuki into a hug.

"Yuki, you're so wonderful" Shuichi exclaimed happily as they lay on the floor still hugging. Yuki smiles slightly and sat up with Shuichi in his arms and kissed him lightly then without a word, moved to the table and began to eat. Shuichi got the message and smiled, he sat at the table as well and looked at the food with a grin. Shuichi took his utensils in his hands and began to ravenously pile food onto his plate then eat at high speed.

Yuki was slightly taken aback by this, but laughed internally and continued to eat. Actions such as these were typical for Shuichi, so it was no surprise to him. Things went on like that until they had finished their meal. Afterwards, Yuki and Shuichi went out to the park where the two of them had first met. They stood together and watched the fire works which were still being set off all over the city.

Shuichi watched the magical colors in the sky as if he were a little kid again. He cuddled up to Yuki, and Yuki wrapped his arms around Shuichi with a smile. Just as it seemed the moment couldn't be better, as it seemed that nothing could ruin it, a newspaper blew in on the wind. It wafted for a bit before smacking Yuki dead in the face. Yuki removed it in a huff and glared at it for a moment. As he read the headline his gaze softened and he crumpled it into a ball and removed himself from Shuichi.

Shuichi turned and looked at Yuki who's gaze had now reverted to the same gaze he'd given Shuichi near the beginning of their relationship. "Yuki" Shuichi started, "What's the matter?" Yuki merely turned away from Shuichi and started away.

"don't bother coming home tonight" Yuki said coldly as he threw the newspaper to the floor and walked out of sight. Shuichi was heartbroken and confused, he turned to the crumpled paper and picked it up. He opened it up and read the headline, his eyes widened with fear. The paper was an advanced copy of tomorrow's newspaper, the headline was clear as day, and even had a picture to go with it.

"Sensational pop star kisses new tech representative, does Eiri Yuki know?"

Shuichi dropped the paper and looked in the direction that Yuki had walked off in. he wanted to chase after Yuki, but he knew without a doubt in his mind, there was no way to explain this to him. He knew that Hiro had made plans with Aiyaka, and that Fujisaki had gone to visit with Tohma for the evening, so with nowhere else to go, Shuichi decided to turn to the one person he knew would listen to his problems. The one person who'd helped him every time he needed it, when Hiro wasn't around.

Ryuichi Sakuma.

End chapter 2

CW- well I know it wasn't as good as the first one, but I'm pretty sure that those of you who know gravitation, know that we must build up the tension a little more before we get to the hard core stuff, right?

Ryuichi- yay I get to be in the next chapter.

Shuichi- "laughs" this should be fun

Yuki- why are we telling this story again?

CW- because my ratings are down, and you guys are gold

Ryuichi- gold? "pulls out a gold watch" like this?

CW- yes Ryu, like that. Anyway, the next chapter should have you all laughing your asses off, so be sure to keep reading. Until next chapter!

Shuichi and Ryuichi- please review!

Yuki- and while you're at it, give me something to read, voice your opinion on how you think the next chapter will go.


	3. Chapter 3

CW- ok, so to everyone who has been waiting for the story to move on, I apologize. My family and I are in the process of moving to a new house so I don't have the luxury of free time right now, but once it's all done things will move much smoother.

Yuki- excuses

CW- what?

Yuki- you're just making excuses

CW- hey, hey! That's not true and you know it! You're holding one of the boxes that needs to be pout in the tuck!

Yuki- it's still an excuse "walks outside with the box"

Shuichi- sorry about him, he's not exactly happy about having to do manual labor

CW- who is…where did Ryuichi go?

Ryuichi- I'm up here "smiles as he sits on top of the truck"

CW- what the hell? Get down from there!

Shuichi- I'll get him, you answer the reviews

CW- fine

Em-Chan15- thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like the story so much.

Madelynn- thanks for the review, sorry I didn't include your emoticon in there. I'm guessing you're looking forward to the Ryuichi chapters huh? Well, I will not disappoint you.

Kitty in a box- thanks for the review, and welcome to the fan base. I like it when Yuki gets jealous too, plus it just wouldn't be a story unless he was jealous.

CW- ok, that's all of them

Shuichi- come on Ryuichi, get down

Ryuichi- wow, I think I can see my house from here

Yuki- your house is to far away

Ryuichi- ok then never mind

CW- ugh forget it, I'm starting the chapter, just get him down!

Shuichi- right

Yuki- "glares and sighs"

Chapter 3

Ryuichi's Help, And His Love Too?

Shuichi wandered through the streets at 3 in the morning. He was still upset about what Yuki had said to him, and he was on his way to consult his only hope on this matter, Ryuichi. He knew Ryuichi wasn't the smartest person in the world , but if there was ever a person that cared about Shuichi, it was Ryuichi.

"I still don't understand though" Shuichi muttered to himself as he walked along. "Why didn't Yuki give me a chance to explain myself?" Shuichi mused over this for a little while. "He's never been one to listen to stories, but he did always give me a slight chance".

Random people looked at Shuichi from their windows as he walked down the street. They were all too drunk to care though. Shuichi finally came upon Ryuichi's home, which was lavish yet simple, as was Ryuichi's taste. Shuichi nervously approached the door and knocked. A few moments passed and not a sound was heard, then , the doorknob turned, and Ryuichi's little bunny, Kumagorou, answered the door.

"Hi" came the little bunny's high pitched voice, Shuichi looked at it quizzically for a moment then smile.

"Hello Mr. Sakuma" Shuichi replied politely.

"Oh, Shuichi" came Ryuichi's voice as he came from around the corner of the doorway revealing himself holding his bunny, "I wasn't expecting to see you tonight". Ryuichi smiled his usual cute smile, Shuichi took that, and his complete sentence, as a sign that he was having one of his intellectual moments. This meant that it was the perfect time to ask Ryuichi about the problem. "Please, come inside" Ryuichi motioned for him to enter the house, and Shuichi entered slowly.

Ryuichi's house was quaint yet elegant, decorated with bunny wallpapering in certain rooms, just like a child's play room. Ryuichi brought Shuichi into the living room where there was a large TV set up with a Karaoke Machine attached to it. A small couch and a coffee table in the center. Both of them sat on the small couch facing each other.

"So, what brings you here Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked, his serious expression still on his face.

"Well" Shuichi started as he wove his tail to Ryuichi's ears. He went on for about 15 minutes at a very fast paced speed of talking before he finally concluded with "so I came here to ask for your help..I hope you don't mind".

Ryuichi paused for a moment with slightly widened eyes. He looked to be deep in thought about the whole thing. Suddenly he got to his feet, leaned over Shuichi and put his hands on Shuichi's shoulders. He began shaking him violently "someone else kissed you?" he exclaimed in his child like voice, signifying that his serious mood had now reverted back to its usual childish form.

"I-it wasn't my fault" Shuichi replied in a shaky voice while Ryuichi continued to shake him. "He kissed me, and then Yuki got mad". At this statement, Ryuichi stopped shaking Shuichi and looked him in the eyes.

"Of course he got mad" Ryuichi went on, "Mr. Yuki isn't good enough for you". Shuichi's eyes widened at this comment. "I knew it the whole time" continued Ryuichi, "He's to cold, and uncaring, not worth your time at all". Shuichi was now resisting the urge to burst out yelling at Ryuichi. "I'm so much better for you" exclaimed Ryuichi, at this Shuichi was completely shocked.

"What did you say?" Shuichi whispered in shock. Ryuichi removed himself from Shuichi and looked at him a bit more seriously.

"Yuki isn't good enough for you Shuichi" he stated once again, "he doesn't have the same love for you. that I do…". Shuichi went completely silent and was unable to move or speak for a few moments./ "I'll prove it" Ryuichi said with a less serious tone. "I'll fight Yuki for you and if I win, you can be my boyfriend.". Ryuichi dashed into another room and came back into the living room wearing a karate master's outfit.

He proceeded to make several martial arts-like movements and then bowed to Shuichi. Shuichi looked at him awkwardly, wondering if what he was saying was a joke, or actually real, but he decided it would be best to detour the subject by playing along.

"If you wanna fight Yuki, you'll have to be at your best" Shuichi said as he stood and removed his cloths to reveal a martial arts outfit similar to Ryuichi's. "Show me what you've got". The two of them went on to laugh and have fun as they play fought around the house. All of the exercise and enjoyment helped to take both of their minds off the matter at hand, though it was easier for Ryuichi then it was for Shuichi.

Around 4 in the morning, both of them were exhausted and were resting in the living room once again. Shuichi smiled at Ryuichi and managed to speak through his heavy panting.

"Man, I'm beat" he said with a panting laugh. Ryuichi looked at him awkwardly for a moment then smiled and pulled a bag from under his couch.

"Beat" repeated Ryuichi as he dug through his back, "you mean like this?" he pulled a beat out of his bag. CW- for those of you who don't know, a beat is a weird purple fruit that is sweet in taste yet sometimes sour, I'm not completely sure about it being a fruit, it might be a vegetable

Shuichi looked at Ryuichi with a wide smile and laughed out loud. "Any chance you could make that into juice?" Shuichi asked jokingly. Ryuichi smiled and pulled a blender out of his bag.

"Sure thing" Ryuichi replied as he plugged in the blender. He threw in some ice cubes with the large beat and blended them into an ice cold drink which he poured for the two of them. "Drinky, drinky Shuichi" Ryuichi exclaimed as they knocked the glasses together and drank the juice in once gulp.

The two of them sat there in silence for a little while, until Ryuichi broke the silence wit a question. "So Shuichi" he began, "What are you going to do about Yuki?" Shuichi paused at this, a little distressed, but his cleared mind allowed him to come up with an idea.

"There's only one thing I can do" Shuichi replied as a determined look grew on his face. "I'll go and find that Natsume guy, and get him to tell Yuki himself". Ryuichi smiled slightly, it was more of a half smile really.

"I'm glad you figured it out" Ryuichi replied as he got to his feet. "If you want, you can stay here tonight Shuichi, I have a spare room you can use. Or you can sleep in my bed". Shuichi's eyes widened for a moment, then he realized that Ryuichi's serious moment had once again ended.

"I think I'll take the spare room" Shuichi replied with a small laugh. Ryuichi smiled and nodded before showing him to his room for the night. As Shuichi entered the room and turned to close the door, Ryuichi gave him a serious look and spoke.

"Remember Shuichi" he started in a serious tone, "no matter what happens, with Yuki, with Natsume or anything else, just know, I'll still love you, and I'll fight for you". With that, Ryuichi took his leave and left Shuichi to contemplate the matters at hand. As he climbed into the bed and lay down under the covers, the words that Ryuichi left him with seemed to ring in his mind. It suddenly occurred to Shuichi what had just happened. He had just been put in the middle of a triangle of men who all had feelings for him.

"The worlds weirdest love triangle" Shuichi muttered as he settled into bed and yawned, "or something like that". Shuichi slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing that the next day, he had a long adventure ahead of him.

End chapter 3

CW- alright, there's another chapter, and I hope all of you enjoyed it.

Shuichi- um, CW, I have good news and bad news

CW- please tell me you got Ryuichi off the truck

Shuichi- that's the good news

CW- so what's the bad news?

Shuichi- well…in the process of getting him down, we kinda brought the entire truck down…

CW- "eyes widen and looks out the window to see that the entire truck is tipped over but Ryuichi is standing near it"

Ryuichi- wow. that was a big crash

CW- "mouth hanging open and eyes widened"

Yuki- "is holding the jack he used to tip the truck" well you did say to get him down

CW- "eyes ignite in flames and balls fists" Eiri Yuki!

Shuichi and Ryuichi- uh oh….

Yuki- "is scared, believe it or not" oh shit

CW- "charges out of house with a bat and chases Yuki down the road" I'll get you for this!1

Yuki- crap "runs" well, I have to deal with him, until next chapter everyone

Shuichi and Ryuichi- please review

CW- I'll beat your head in Yuki!

Shuichi- hey, if you hurt him I'll hurt you!

Ryuichi- wow. This should be fun…


	4. Chapter 4

My apologies to all of my readers, but I must discontinue this story. I just don't have the time to write like I used to, I thought I could manage this story but I have come to find that I was wrong. I hope you will all forgive me, and I hope that you will not hold this mishap against my other works.

Sincerely yours

CILESTIAL WARRIOR


End file.
